Himmelsrand hasst mich
by Sarkanyia
Summary: Eine Bretonin muss nach Himmelsrand fliehen und hat in Drachenbrügge eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Kommandanten des Penitus Oculatus.


Schritte halten durch den Gang, vermischten sich mit aufgeregten Stimmen. Ich drückte mich noch enger in die Nische, von der ich mir Schutz erhoffte. Die Geräusche kamen immer näher und in meinem Inneren kämpfte der Verstand gegen meine tiefe Überzeugung, nach der ich lebte.

Kämpfe, flüsterte mir meine innere Stimme immer wieder zu. Versuchte mich einzulullen.

Doch ich wusste wie sinnlos dieser Kampf war und das ich ihn verlieren würde. Meine Mitschüler mögen zwar nicht die stärksten Zauberer sein, aber in der Anzahl lag ihre Kraft.

Ein Schrei, der wohl aus dem Innenhof kam, hallte durch den Gang und meine Verfolger eilten sofort davon um dem Verursacher zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Bedächtig stand ich auf und lief zum Fenster, das freien Einblick in den Innenhof gab.

Dort stand mein Meister, umzingelt von seinen ehemaligen Schülern. Zwar mochte er einer der besten Beschwörer sein, aber gegen eine Übermacht konnte auch er nichts ausrichten. Er war verloren, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Der Meister und seine zwei Daedras standen gegen 20 Schüler und doppelt so vielen Schutzgeistern. Zwar war der wölfische Schutzgeist nicht stark und zählte wohl zu den einfachsten Beschwörungen, doch auch hier war wieder die Menge entscheidend. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab und rutschte an der Fensterwand zu Boden. Lauschte den Kampfgeräuschen und den qualvollen Rufen. Bei jedem Schrei, der ertönte, gewann die innere Stimme an Kraft. Meine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und immer wieder war ich kurz davor aufzuspringen und mich in die ungleiche Schlacht einzumischen, wohl wissend das es mein Tod wäre. Plötzlich wurde es still. Meine Faust wurde lockerer und ich überlegte, ob ich aufstehen sollte. Dann hörte ich Jubelschreie. Sie hatten gesiegt. Mein Kopf sank hinab und meine langen schwarzen Haare fielen mir wie ein Vorhang vor mein Gesicht. Ich hatte versagt. Nur weil ich zu schwach war. Hätte ich schneller gelernt und härter trainiert, dann hätte ich meinem Meister eine Hilfe sein können. Ein energisches Wort hallte im Hof wieder und der Jubel verebbte.

Bald würden sie mich suchen und dafür sorgen, das ich den selben Weg wie mein Meister gehen würde. Ich musste hier weg!

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf, warf einen hastigen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, das sie sich in Richtung Haupttor aufmachten. Ich musste es als Erste erreichen, nur dann hatte ich eine Chance hier lebend raus zu kommen. Wenn das Haupttor bewacht war, saß ich in der Falle, wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig. Ich rannte den langgezogenen Gang entlang, die Treppen hinab und zum Haupttor, das sie, zu meinem Glück, noch nicht erreicht hatten. Kurz blieb ich stehen und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das riesige Gebäude, das für lange Zeit wie ein Zuhause für mich war. Dann lief ich in den naheliegenden Wald, hinter dem sich die Grenze zwischen Hochfels und Himmelsrand, dem kalten Land der Nord, befand.

Ohne Pause hastete ich seitdem durch den Wald, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, genügend Abstand zwischen mir und meinem ehemaligen Heim gebracht zu haben. Keuchend wurde ich langsamer und lief alsbald nur noch im Schritttempo durch den dichten Wald. Mein Hals war trocken und reflexartig griff ich deshalb zu meiner rechten Seite, an der normalerweise ein Wasserbeutel hing, doch nicht heute. Seufzend lauschte ich in den Wald, in der Hoffnung, das ein Bach in der Nähe war und ich hatte Glück. Nicht weit von meinem Standpunkt, plätscherte ein kleiner Fluss seines Weges. Die geringe Entfernung war schnell überwunden und ich löschte als erstes meinen Durst. Danach beschloss ich mich kurz auszuruhen und setzte mich auf einem alten, umgefallen Baumstamm.

Ich stemmte meine Ellbogen auf meine Beine und formte meine Hände zu einer Faust, auf der ich mein Kinn legte. Wieder einmal fielen mir meine Haare ins Gesicht. Doch noch nie hatte es mich so gestört wie in diesem Moment. Energisch stand ich auf, kniete mich ans Flussufer und blickte meinem Spiegelbild trotzig entgegen. Wütend auf mich und auf die ganze Welt, packte ich mir einen ordentlichen Büschel meiner schwarzen Haarpracht, beschwörte einen Dolch in meine freie Hand und schnitt sie einfach ab. Dasselbe machte ich mit der anderen Seite und lies dann meine abgeschnittenen Haare in den Fluss rieseln, an dessen Oberfläche sie langsam entlangtrieben.

Ein wenig nachdenklich blickte ich ihnen hinterher und schwor mir in diesem Moment, das ich wieder zurückkehren würde, stark genug um meinen Meister zu rächen. Energisch stand ich auf und setzte meinen Weg fort. Bald erreichte ich das Ende des Waldes und vor mir erhob sich ein riesiges Gebirge. Ganz toll, dachte ich mir wütend. Klettern war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen. Hoffentlich legten die Nord wert auf sichere Straßen. Murrend zog ich mir meine Lehrlingskapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und wählte einen schmalen Feldweg.

Zwei Tage zog ich bereits durch die Wildnis, das Gebirge hatte ich seit einigen Stunden hinter mir gelassen. Himmelsrand war mir wohl gut gesonnen, hatte ich doch jede Nacht einen sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden und war von Schneestürmen bisher verschont worden.

Auch die Straßen wurden allmählich besser und ich hoffte bald auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu treffen, da mir meine Füße erhebliche Schmerzen bereiteten. Plötzlich ertönte rechts von mir ein warnendes Fauchen. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung und sah einen Säbelzahntiger, der auf einem kleinen Hügel stand und mich angriffslustig anstarrte. Ich hoffte mal, das hier vorkommenden Raubkatzen nicht stärker waren, als die bei uns. In Hochfels waren Säbelzahntiger keine Seltenheit und mir war auch schon oft einer über den Weg gelaufen. Ich beschwörte mir in meine rechte Hand ein Schwert und mit meiner linken rief ich einen Schutzgeist herbei, der sich sogleich auf das Tier, das bereits auf mich zu rannte, stürzte. Ich umrundete die Raubkatze, die völlig auf meinen Beschützer konzentriert war, und versenkte mein Schwert in ihren Rücken. Ein schmerzvolles Fauchen und sie sank tot zu Boden. Sogleich lösten sich meine Waffe und mein Wolf wieder auf und ich wollte gerade weiter laufen,als ich ein Poltern hinter mir vernahm. Ich drehte mich rasch um und sah das eine Kutsche direkt auf mich zusteuerte. Schnell schickte ich ein Dankesgebet in den Himmel und wartete dann geduldig bis der Wagen auf meiner Höhe war und neben mir anhielt.

„Wollt ihr mitfahren, junge Dame?", fragte mich der blonde Kutscher.

„Gerne.", antwortete ich ruhig, obwohl ich dem Fremden am Liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre.

Doch das sollte sich mit dem nächsten Satz des Mannes schlagartig ändern.

„Gut, das kostet dann 10 Goldmünzen."

„10 Goldmünzen?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig.

„Ja.", bestätigte er mir und setzte noch arrogant hinzu: „Wenn ihr nicht so viel besitzt, müsst ihr wohl zu Fuß weiter gehen."

Bissig blickte ich ihm entgegen und überlegte fieberhaft mit was ich bezahlen könnte. Zu Fuß wollte ich keinen Meter mehr gehen. Ich blickte mich hilfesuchend um und als mein Blick, auf dem im Gras liegenden Säbelzahntiger fiel, huschte ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht.

„Wartet einen Moment.", sagte ich noch kurz zu dem Blonden, der mich daraufhin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anblickte und nickte. Schnell lief ich zu dem Tiger, griff fest in sein dichtes Fell und zog ihn dann mit aller Kraft in Richtung des Kutschers. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischenzeitlich zu erstaunt gewechselt hatte.

„Das müsste als Bezahlung reichen, oder?", fragte ich zufrieden grinsend.

„Ich denke schon. Dann steigt ein.", gab er sich geschlagen und schaute mir, immer noch ein wenig verdattert zu, wie ich, mit der Raubkatze im Schlepptau, in die Kutsche einstieg und mich dann erschöpft auf die Holzbank sinken lies. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte ich meine Füße auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank und schloss genießerisch die Augen während sich der Wagen gemächlich in Bewegung setzte.

Nach einer Zeit, öffnete ich wieder die Augen und erkannte in der Ferne eine riesige Brücke aus Stein, über der ein riesiger Drachenkopf thronte. Dahinter erkannte ich schemenhaft ein kleines Dorf. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, das ich nicht einmal wusste wohin der Kutscher mich brachte.

„Sagt, wohin fahren wir überhaupt?",wendete ich mich sogleich fragend an den Blonden.

Dieser drehte sich mit einen erstauntem Blick um und antwortete: „Dort vorne könnt ihr Drachenbrügge sehen, dort machen wir kurz halt, damit das Pferd saufen kann und dann fahren wir weiter nach Einsamkeit.", mit einem gehässigen Lächeln setzte er hinzu: „Wenn ihr allerdings weiter nach Einsamkeit fahren wollt, müsst ihr nochmal 5 Goldmünzen bezahlen."

„Nein, danke.", lehnte ich sein „Angebot" sogleich ab. So ein Halsabschneider, dachte ich mir meinen Teil. Der Kutscher hielt gleich nach der Brücke und schaute mich abwartend an.

Also erhob ich mich und streckte mich noch ausgiebig, was dem Blonden nicht sonderlich gefiel,da er es anscheinend eilig hatte, mich los zu werden. Kurz bevor ich ausstieg konnte ich es mir jedoch nicht verkneifen meinem Satz von vorhin noch etwas hinzu zu fügen: „Da laufe ich lieber nach Einsamkeit, als sie weiterhin ertragen zu müssen." Schwungvoll sprang ich aus der Kutsche, lief los und sah mich nebenbei neugierig in dem Dorf um, als mich plötzlich jemand hart an der Schulter anrempelte.

„Passt doch auf!", schnauzte ich sofort diesen Jemand an, blickte auf und sah vor mir einen Soldaten in einer rot-silbernen Rüstung, die ein Drachensymbol zierte, stehen. Kein Wunder, das meine Schulter wehtat, dachte ich mir während ich die äußerst stabile Rüstung betrachtete.

„IHR solltet wohl besser auf euren Weg achten!", schrie dieser mir entgegen.

„IHR könntet euch wenigstens bei mir entschuldigen.", motzte ich zurück.

„Ich soll mich bei EUCH entschuldigen? Ihr könnt froh sein, das ich euch nicht einsperre, so frech wie ihr seit!", herrschte er mich an.

„Man sollte euch einsperren, so blind wie ihr seit.", entgegnete ich ihm daraufhin. Auf einmal hielt er mir seine Schwertspitze genau vor die Nase und rief: „Ihr solltet mir Respekt erweisen!"

Erbost erwiderte ich: „Den müsst ihr euch aber erst verdienen!", schnell beschwor ich mein Schwert, hielt es gegen seines und setzte flüsternd hinzu:

„Oder habt ihr etwa Angst zu verlieren?" Mit einem kleinen Kampfschrei ging er zum Angriff über und ich konnte nur schwer seinen Schlag parieren. Kraftvoll stieß er mich zurück und holte erneut zum Schlag aus, indem er mit beiden Händen, das Schwert umgriff und es über seinen Kopf hob. Innerlich lachte ich auf, als ich begriff, wie blind vor Wut ich ihn tatsächlich machte. Bevor er überhaupt zuschlagen konnte, hatte ich mich schon geduckt, meine Hände auf den Boden gestemmt und ihm mit meinen Beinen, die Füße weggezogen. Er fiel mit einen erschrockenen Aufschrei zu Boden, während ich mir meine schmerzenden Knöchel hielt, die Bekanntschaft mit seinen Stahlstiefeln gemacht ich meinen Kopf hob, blickte ich in einige Schwertspitzen und finstere Gesichter. Seine Soldatenfreunde, die mir vorher total entgangen waren, hatten sich eingemischt. Mit einem leisen Zischen löste sich mein Schwert auf, als ich resigniert aufgab. Wieder ein Kampf den ich nicht gewinnen konnte, wieder stand ich gegen eine Übermacht.

„Steht auf und kommt mit!", fährt mich einer von ihnen unhöflich an, während zwei andere mich an den Armen packen und hoch ziehen. Ich zische wütend auf, als ich einfach mitgezogen werde und mein Knöchel mir dabei ganz deutlich zu spüren gibt, was er davon hält.

Nun bekam ich ein Gefühl dafür wie sich der Säbelzahntiger wohl gefühlt hätte, als ich ihn so zur Kutsche geschleift habe, auch wenn er schon tot war.

Plötzlich stellt sich mir dieser überreagierende Soldat, der es wohl geschafft hat, sich wieder auf zu richten, in den Weg und spuckt mir förmlich entgegen:

„Ihr hättet wohl besser auf euren Weg geachtet." Arrogant blickt er mich an, hebt seinen Kopf und begibt sich zu seinem Pferd. Bevor ich noch etwas darauf antworteten kann, werde ich in Richtung einer Kutsche geführt, die bereits mit einigen Leuten gefüllt ist.

Nun bin ich mir sicher, Himmelsrand hasst mich.

* * *

Ich hoffe, der kleine Oneshot hat euch gefallen. Somit hätte er zumindest einen kleinen Zweck erfüllt, als nur auf meinem PC vor sich hinzu-existieren.

Danke für's Lesen!


End file.
